1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing closures for foods, liquids and other products.
2. Description of Prior Art
Dispensing closures have been in demand by consumers for many years. Typically, manufacturers have supplied the market with lids, fitments and caps that must be flipped open in some fashion to access the container's contents. As shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,689 which issued to Baker on Jun. 22, 1984 and shows a snap-in type of closure fitment that requires a pulling open and pushing to close type of action. This type of closure has been provided as a metal spout in cartons but can be difficult to open and can damage fingernails in the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,566 which issued to Song and Hofman on Jun. 11, 1991 shows a press-to-open side dispensing closure that can be actuated by pressing down on a portion of the lid that toggles. This closure is restricted to dry product dispensing and like others of its type does not provide a resilient force to hold the unit in the closed position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,501 issued to Ostrowsky on Oct. 11, 1988 shows a self closing press-to-open type of dispensing closure that also relys on a toggle action but closes automatically. This type of closure is restricted to liquid product and does not allow the advantage of leaving the container open for multiple usage in short intervals.
Most prior art dispensing closures tend to be difficult to open, rely on friction fitting to keep them closed and in most cases do not close all the way without final force supplied by the user. Also prior art shows that in most cases the closure must be manufactured in two or more pieces which can be costly. Despite all the prior art work in this field there still remain problems in the manufacture and operation of dispensing closures.